On the Run with Love
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Theresa had managed to lose everything but with Fox's help she is able to take her child out of Harmony! But will she not forget him? Therox Story! Gotta love Therox! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Theresa looked back at Little Ethan who had fell asleep 5 minutes they started to drive. She smiled as she reached the Harmony city limits sign. She kepted driving thinking of Fox. When she first met him, the nightcaps and late night talks they had, the party's and wedding's they went too. The fires in the cottage and the blue note. LA.  
  
LA. That is where everything went downhill for her. Fox had first kissed her there. They pretended to date and then Sarah's death which was all Gwen's fault. Ethan had hated her. Then, they was Rebecca taking her child and over Christmas. She had ruined her life. The Lopez-Fitzgerlad's had lost they're house, they're jobs, they're life. Then she smiled at the thought of how Fox and her made love. The first time she felt safe since she lost her son. They the trail and that final moment between her and Fox.   
  
'I love you too' Fox's words rang through her head. She looked behind her and pulled to the side of the road. She looked at Little Ethan and he was sleeping. She grabbed her cell phone and dial Fox's cell number. She place it to her ear and waited for Fox to answer.   
  
"Hello?" It was Fox's voice.   
  
"Fox?" Theresa said silently.  
  
"Theresa? Where are you?" Fox asked.   
  
"At the city limits of Harmony. I have a favor and its a big one. You don't have to do it." Theresa said.   
  
"What is it beautiful?" Fox said trying to make her smile.  
  
"Come with me." Theresa said.   
  
"Come with you? Oh, Theresa, you don't have to ask me twice! Where should I meet you?" He asked her.  
  
"The city limits. I will be here for 15 more minutes. The cops are out soon. Hurry." Theresa said.  
  
"Oh Theresa, I love you." Fox said   
  
"I love you too. Take a car that your gonna ditch. We can just take then car I am in the rest of the way." Theresa said. Fox and her hung up and he ran and pack a few things and he head to the city limits to meet Theresa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think?  
  
Mandy 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Fox drove to the city limits in Theresa's car smiling the whole way. He knew that she had wanted him with her. He got to the city limits sign and saw Theresa leaning against the car. She smiled as Fox drove to the side of the road. She got out and grabbed a few suitcase from the trunk of Theresa's car.   
  
"Decided to pack?" Theresa laughed as she popped the trunk.   
  
"Yes, I have a idea, we can sell your car. They is a dealership about 10 minutes from here and we can use the money." Fox said closing the trunk looking at her.   
  
"Good idea, we are going to need it." Theresa said looking down. Fox put his hand on her chin and lifted it up. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her. Suddenly, they heard sirens.   
  
"Okay here is the plan, we are going to drive to the dealership. I will go in and get the stuff done and then head across the street to your car then we speed out of there and head to our destiny." Fox said cupping her cheek. She smiled.   
  
"Okay, but we better hurry. The cops are on our tail." Theresa said reaching for the door on the driverside.   
  
"Theresa, I love you." Fox said.  
  
"I love you." Theresa said smiling. She got in, buckled up and Fox did the same and they headed to the dealership that was 10 minutes away.  
  
~~Crane Manison~~  
  
"Ethan, did you have anything to do with this." Gwen asked as she looked at her mother talking to the police.  
  
"No Gwen! I didn't tell Theresa to kidnap the son that was hers." Ethan said annoyed.   
  
"Well someone did....Oh my gosh! Fox! Where the hell is he?" Gwen said.   
  
"Why do we care Gwen? I hate my half brother. He is evil just like the Cranes." Ethan said.   
  
"Fox is helping her." Gwen said looking out the window for his car.  
  
"His car isn't there." Gwen said angry.  
  
"So. He could be out with some slut and is problaly cheating on Theresa." Ethan said. But Ethan knew the truth. He knew everything. He saw everything.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You two be careful okay? And you call me when you get to where ever it is you are going." Fox said with care for Theresa and Little Ethan.  
  
"I will, I will." Theresa said.   
  
"Here, take this," He hands her some money. "And I want you to take my car. I am gonna take the backstairs down so I can destract dragon lady. You and Ethan make tracks okay?" Fox said holding her hand.  
  
"Okay." Theresa looked at him.  
  
"I...I love you Fox. I love you." Theresa said in tears. Fox looked at her and grabs her face gently.   
  
"I love you too." Fox said as he slowly kissed her. Little did they know Ethan was outside the door and he heard the whole thing.  
  
Just before she left she had said something something to Fox.  
  
"Fox I will never forget our night together." He said.  
  
"I won't either." ((by the way, I added that part. I felt like Ethan needed to know))  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Ethan looked at her hands. They loved each other. They made love too. Rebecca came over.   
  
"Damn that bitch." Rebecca said.  
  
"What mother?" Gwen asked.  
  
"They have no evidence that she took Little Ethan." She said.   
  
~At the dealership~~  
  
"Well, thank you. Here is the money." The dealer said. Fox nodded and took the money. He walked out of the dealership and headed across the street to see Theresa sitting in the backseat trying to clam little Ethan down.  
  
"Is he alright?" Fox asked. She climbed out the back seat.   
  
"He forgot his favorite stuff animal." Theresa said. Fox smiled and popped the trunk. He opened his bag and pulled a fluffy thing out.  
  
"This one." Fox said handing it to Theresa. She hugged him and handed it to Little Ethan. She got into the passenger seat and Fox got into the driver seat and they speeded out of the parking lot heading to there Destiny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? I added the part about how she told him she would never forget out the night they were together. Well review.  
  
Mandy 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Fox drove along the dark road. He looked over and saw Theresa sleeping and looked in the rearview mirror and saw Little Ethan sleeping. Fox smiled as he looked back to the road. But as he drove he fell into a daydream.  
  
*Fox's Daydream*  
  
Fox entered a big house with a white picket fence and toys in the front yard. He walked into the front door and saw a little boy and girl playing in the living room with coloring books. He smiled and walked up to them.  
  
"Hey you two." He said. The two turned around and jumpped up.  
  
"Daddy!" The two children said. They hugged his legs.  
  
"Did you guys miss me while I was at work?" Fox said picking up the two little kids up in his arms.   
  
"Yes!" Eli said. Fox smiled.  
  
"And how about you." Fox asked smiling at the little girl in his arm.  
  
"Yes, but daddy mommy won't let me listen to Britney Spears." Alica said angry.   
  
"Maybe mommy has a good reason. You're only four." Fox laughed setting the two kids down.   
  
"Mommy said that Britney Spears is old." Eli said.   
  
"She is. Where is your older brother?" Fox asked.  
  
"He is outside playing basketball." Alica said coloring. He smiled and he walked outside to see Little Ethan, who wasn't little anymore he was 10.   
  
"Ethan?" Fox said looking around.   
  
"Dad! Watch out!" Ethan had threw the ball and Fox caught.   
  
"Hey buddy, where's mom." Fox asked his son.  
  
"She is upstairs. She had to do something she said to keep and eye on my brother and sister and I decided they would be fine on they're own. They are aren't they?" Ethan asked shooting the ball into the basket.  
  
"Yes, but you need to listen to your mother. Get in the house so you and Eli and Alica can clean up for dinner. I am going to get you're mom." Fox said patting his back.  
  
"Alright." They both walked into the house and Fox headed up to his bedroom to find his lovely wife, Theresa, on the bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey honey." Fox said walking over to the bed.  
  
"Hey sweetheart." Theresa said sitting up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Fox asked.  
  
"I have news." Theresa said.  
  
"What news?" Fox said holding her hands.  
  
"I am pregnant." Theresa said. Fox smiled.  
  
*End of Fox's daydream*  
  
"Fox....Fox.." Theresa said pulling him from his daydream. He was still driving good.  
  
"Oh sorry I was just thinking. What's wrong?" Fox asked.   
  
"I was just wondering how long till we get to your friends house." Theresa asked.   
  
"Actually we are here." Fox said pulling into the drive.   
  
"Are you sure that this guy won't tell on us?" Theresa asked.   
  
"Postive. He is my best friend. You remember how I talked about him. Dylan." Fox said as he helped Theresa get Little Ethan out of the car. He carried him to the front door. Fox knocked and a woman answered.   
  
"Paloma?" Theresa said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think!  
  
Mandy 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ((NC-17))  
  
"Paloma? Is that you?" Theresa asked looking at the young woman standing at the door. She was wearing a robe and her hair was down.   
  
"Theresa, what are you doing here?" Paloma said looking behind her. She saw Dylan coming up.   
  
"I came with Fox. We are on the run for Rebecca Crane." Theresa said suddenly Dylan came up behind Paloma.  
  
"Fox, my man." Dylan said noticing alittle child that Fox was holding.  
  
"We have to be quiet okay? He fell asleep in the car." Fox said.   
  
"Alright come on in." Dylan said looking at Theresa. Fox and Theresa walked in together.  
  
"Hey Dylan do you have a place I can set him?" Fox asked and Dylan showed him to the guest room leaving Paloma and Theresa alone.  
  
"So, What are you doing here?" Theresa asked Paloma.  
  
"Well, I met Dylan and one of the parties my friend Jessa threw. We kinda hit it off and I have been here for like 2 weeks. He asked me to live with him." Paloma said looking at her. "What about you?"  
  
"Well, as you know I had a boy, Little Ethan, the boy that Fox was carrying, but this evil whench Rebecca wanted to take him away so Fox and I are running to....well we are not quite sure yet." Theresa said. Paloma looked at her.  
  
"Oh...I won't rat you out okay. We are sisters." Paloma said. Theresa smiled and hugged her.   
  
"Thank you so much." Theresa said.  
  
"Now, you and Fox are gonna have to sleep on the couch. Seen Little Ethan is in there I can get you some blankets and stuff." Paloma said.   
  
~~~In the guest bedroom~~~  
  
"Fox, is that Paloma's sister?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Yep, and I loved Theresa so don't ruin this for me." Fox said covering Little Ethan up.   
  
"Okay, I won't." Dylan said as they exited to the living room to see Paloma and Theresa hugging. They talked for alittle bit then Paloma and Dylan decided to go to bed. Fox and Theresa sat on the couch in front of a fire that Dylan had started.   
  
"Dylan is so nice Fox." Theresa said.  
  
"Yes, he is my best friend." Fox said. Then he looked at her.   
  
"So how are we going to do this tonight?" Fox asked taking his hand in hers.   
  
"Well..." Theresa was cut off by Fox's kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell deep in his kiss. Fox layed her back against the couch and she smiled.  
  
"Well, I love you." Fox said smiling at her. She took her hands and ran her fingers through Fox's blonde hair. He closed his eyes and lived the moment. She moved her hands to his firm chest and looked him in the eyes. He smiled as he stared into those beautiful brown eyes.   
  
"I love you Fox." Theresa said running her hands inside his shirt. She started to unbutton her shirt which revealed her red lacy bra. He smiled and started to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes and enjoy what he was doing to her. Finally she took of his shirt and he started to unbutton her pants. He had reached for the fly on his pants and took them off. In no time, Theresa was laying in her undergarments and Fox in his boxers. They could feel the heat from the fireplace beat on them.  
  
"Fox, I love you so much." Theresa said kissing his chest.  
  
"I love you." Fox said. Soon, they were laying on a blanket on the floor in front of the fire. Fox had reached to take off Theresa's bra. He undid the clasps and threw the bra next to him and started to kiss her breasts. She held his head and closed her eyes. She had small moans of delight coming out of her mouth. Fox looked up at her and smiled. She looked down at his boxers and saw him growing. She reached for his boxers and took them of revaling his manhood. Fox reached for Theresa's panties and took them off. They were both naked on the floor.  
  
"You know Theresa, everytime I see you, you go more beautiful." Fox said. She smiled as he reached up and kissed her. Fox teased her alitte and ran his manhood along her womanhood. She laughed.  
  
"I want it Fox. Give it to me." She said in his ear. He smiled as she thrusted himself in her. She moaned as he started to push back and forth. He smiled as they both moaned in unison.   
  
"Fox!" Theresa moaned but not to loud. He moaned her name back.  
  
"Oh Theresa. I love you." Fox said.  
  
"Oh I love you." Theresa moaned as she reached her climax. They both reached they're climax together and mixed they're juices. ((hehe didn't know what to say)) Fox layed next to her and smiled. His dream was almost coming true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You guys like? I hope review!  
  
Mandy 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Fox and Theresa woke up early, before Paloma and Dylan, to start making a plan. It was 6:30 in the morning.  
  
"We can go to Mexico, I mean I have relatives down there and we can find a place to stay." Theresa said.  
  
"Well we could do that....sweetie no matter where we go, I will be with you." Fox said holding her hand. She smiled then Dylan came out in a pair of PJ pants and his bare chest.  
  
"Morning you two." Dylan said.   
  
"Morning Dylan. Hey is Paloma up yet?" Theresa asked. Dylan shook his head.  
  
"I let her sleep in. So, where are you two headed." Dylan asked sitting down.   
  
"We are thinking Mexico, once we cross the border they can not get us." Fox said.   
  
"Oh, my family owns a house down there. They never go there. I basically own it. Why don't you two live there." Dylan suggested.   
  
"Well, sounds good Dylan, thanks bro." Fox said hugging him.  
  
"Mommy?" Little Ethan said from the door.  
  
"Honey, come sit with mommy." Theresa said reaching out for him. He walked over as he was shy.  
  
"Mommy who is that?" Little Ethan said pointing to Dylan.   
  
"This is Dylan." Theresa said smiling at Fox.  
  
"Hi I am Dylan. Fox's friend." Dylan said shaking the little kids hand.  
  
"And I am your aunt Paloma." She said as she entered the living room.   
  
"Hi."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Ethan, where would she head?" Gwen asked Ethan.  
  
"I don't know why do I care?" Ethan said.   
  
"I am going to kill her!" Gwen said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry short chappie but I am sick!  
  
Mandy  
  
more tomorrow! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Fox packed up the car again and went over to Paloma and Dylan who were hugging Theresa and Little Ethan. Fox smiled at Dylan.  
  
"Thank you so much Dylan. This is a real big help. Your like a brother to me." Fox said giving him a brotherly hug.  
  
"No problem bro. Now you call us when you get to were you are going." Dylan said as he saw Paloma hugging Little Ethan and Theresa.   
  
"Now Theresa, call me every day!" Paloma said with tears going down her cheeks.   
  
"I will." Theresa said. Fox came over.   
  
"Hey Paloma, one day we could be in laws so I want you to take extra care to Dylan. He needs a woman to keep him straight." Fox said hugging her.   
  
"Okay." She laughed. Fox walked over to the car with Little Ethan in his arms and opened the car door. Theresa looked at her sister one more time.  
  
"Paloma, can you call mama and tell her what's going on but tell her not to tell anyone else but the family. I don't want anyone to tell Rebecca." Theresa said.  
  
"I can do that Theresa. Take care of yourself. You look kinda pale." Paloma said.   
  
"Thank you." They hugged once more and Theresa started towards the car. She waved to Dylan and Paloma and climbed into the car. She buckled up her seatbelt and looked at Fox.  
  
"You okay Theresa?" Fox asked her as he pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"Yeah but I am just feeling alittle sick. Do you mind if we stop of at the store on the way out of here? We can get a few things for the ride." Theresa suggested.  
  
"Sure. No problem." Fox said driving down the road.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pilar paced Sam's house nervously. She hadn't heard from Theresa or Fox and the Little Ethan was kidnapped. She figured Little Ethan was tooken by Theresa. She heard Sam's phone ring and she answered it.   
  
"Hello?" Pilar said hoping it was Theresa.   
  
"Mama, its me Paloma."   
  
"Oh Paloma!" Pilar said.  
  
"Mama I have news from Theresa." Paloma said.  
  
"From Theresa, you saw her?" Pilar asked.  
  
"Yes, she stopped by Dylan's and I's house and..."   
  
"Wait a second, Dylan? Who is Dylan?" Pilar asked.  
  
"My boyfriend mama, he is Fox's best friend and we are living together but before you say anything, Fox and Theresa are headed to Mexico." Paloma said.  
  
"MEXICO!" Pilar exclaimed.  
  
"Don't tell anyone mama, she doesn't want Rebecca to know." Paloma said.  
  
"Alright, thank you for telling me Paloma..." They talked for a few minutes longer and Pilar hung up the phone just as Whitney walked in.  
  
"Pilar, have you seen Theresa or Fox?" Whitney asked.  
  
*I am sure Theresa would want Whitney to know. She is her best friend.* Pilar thought.  
  
"Well they are on they're way to Mexico. Dylan Banning's estate." Pilar said. Whitney looked at Pilar keeping her cool. She nodded and left the house.  
  
*I am bringing you down Theresa and I am getting my Fox back.* Whitney thought heading to The Crane Manison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theresa, Fox, and Little Ethan got out of the car and walked into the store. Fox grabbed a basket and grabbed Little Ethan and put him in the cart.  
  
"Um, Fox, I need to grab something. I will meet you in frozen foods okay?" Theresa said. Fox nodded and he headed off with Little Ethan making jokes with him. Theresa headed to the pharmcy and grabbed something off the shelf. It was a rectangler box with the color's of purple and pink and white on the box. She walked to the check out counter and bought it before she headed back to the frozen foods where she saw Fox and Little Ethan talking. She placed the box safely in her purse.   
  
"Did you get what you needed?" Fox asked.  
  
"Um, no. They didn't have it." Theresa said hiding what she had. Fox nodded and they got a few things for the road trip.   
  
"Okay! We got everything we need. The next time we will use the bathroom is about 50 miles from here so, anyone got to go?" Fox asked.  
  
"Nope, I can wait 50 miles." Theresa said.  
  
*It's important but I really can wait 50 miles. It keeps me from the truth.* Theresa thought to herself as they put the stuff in the car.   
  
"Okay. LEts go." Fox said as they drove off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay so what did you think?  
  
Mandy 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Theresa stood in the stall at the rest stop Fox had stop off at. She held the pregnancy test in her hand that she had used. She didn't bare to look at it. She was so nervous. Everything was going so fast for her. Fox had took Little Ethan to the little boys room and then they were going to eat. Theresa had bed in the bathroom for 15 minutes and she still hadn't looked at the test.  
  
"What's the worst that could happen?" Theresa asked herself. After what seemed like a eterny, she looked down and saw a blue line. Theresa looked around for the box.  
  
"A blue line? What does that mean?" She said looking at the box. She read it and looked shocked. She started to read it.  
  
"If a certian blue line show's up on the test, you are expecting." Theresa dropped the box nervous. She was pregnant. She stepped out of the stall with the box, test, and the instruction and she placed them into her purse. She had to keep it and show Fox later. She headed outside to see Fox over by the tree eating a sandwich with Little Ethan.   
  
"Hey sweetie what took so long?" Fox asked as she sat down.   
  
"The stupid stall was messed up." She said not ready to tell him yet. He looked at her oddly.   
  
"Are you sure you are okay?" Fox asked. She thought for a second and nodded.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whitney, what is this change?" Rebecca asked sitting next to Gwen.   
  
"She took something from me." Whitney said.   
  
"Hasn't she with all of us?" Gwen said snorting. Rebecca smiled.  
  
"What is it Whitney, you can tell me." Rebecca said.  
  
"Fox. He was mine." Whitney said.  
  
"Wait a second, he was in love with Theresa." Gwen said.   
  
"Yes but I love him. I mean you of all people Gwen should know how mantiulated Theresa is. She stole him before he could actually get to me." Whitney said.   
  
"I do know but how are we going to find them." Gwen said.   
  
"They are heading for the Banning Estate. Dylan Banning, Fox's best friend. I am sure we can find it if we ask for Alister's help. You know how he hates Lopez-Fitzgeralds." Whitney suggested. Rebecca nodded.  
  
"Perfect. Now, what are we going to tell Ethan? You know he is going to try to stop us." Gwen said. Rebecca smiled.   
  
"Sweetie, I think I have a idea. Remember the drugs that I hide under Julian's desk for one day if I ever needed them." Rebecca said. Gwen nodded. "Well, we can drug him!" Rebecca jumpped up in excitement. Whitney laughed at Rebecca.  
  
"Drug him? Well, it isn't a bad idea." Whitney said standing.   
  
"Mother, did you forget I love him. If you drug him he will hate me." Gwen said.  
  
"We can put it in his tea and blame it on one of the staff members." Rebecca said conviced.  
  
"Okay mother." Gwen said. They exited the living room first heading to Alister's office.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theresa sat in the car nervous. The clock read 10 o clock and the sky was dark. Little Ethan had fallen asleep and Fox was driving and listening to the rock music on the radio. It had been about 9 hours since she found out she was pregnant. Fox was giving her worried looks the whole night but she would just smile and say she was okay. She layed in her purse and saw the box from the pregnancy test. She had a tear fall from her face.   
  
"Theresa, are you okay?" Fox asked pulling to the side of the road. She felt guilty for not telling Fox. He desevered to know.   
  
"Fox, I need to tell you something." Theresa blurted out not thinking. He looked at her.  
  
"What sweetie?" Fox asked buckling her seatbelt and moved closer to her.   
  
"Sweetie, look through my purse." Theresa said handing it to him not wanting to tell him in words. Fox looked at her.  
  
"Why?" Fox said.   
  
"Just do it please?" Theresa said looking down. Fox nodded and unzipped her purse. He saw her wallet and a few hair things and a box that said #1 pregnancy test in the united states. Fox looked stunned.   
  
"Theresa, have you taken it?" Fox asked looking at Theresa.   
  
"Look inside." She said not looking at him. Fox took out the box and opened it to see a used pregnancy test. He took the test out and looked at the result. It was a blue line. He reached for the box read what a blue line meant.   
  
"Is this true?" Fox asked shocked. Theresa nodded. He looked up and smiled. "Theresa do you know what this means? We are having a baby!" Fox said excited.  
  
"So, your not mad?" Theresa asked. Fox shook his head.  
  
"Why would I be mad?" Fox asked. "Honey we are in this together. Theresa I am not leaving your side." Theresa smiled and reached for him and kissed him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So What do you think? More surprises ahead!!  
  
Mandy 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"REBECCA YOU SLUT!!! Get off of me!" Alister yelled shoving her to the floor. Gwen and Whitney heard from outside of the lobby but didn't go in. Rebecca stood up.  
  
"Come one Alister. You know you hate her to!" Rebecca whined.  
  
"Well, I have news for you, I hate her brother, not her." Alister said.  
  
"So your going to let that little bitch run free?" Rebecca said yelling.  
  
"Yep! Take those two little sluts that are in the hall and tell them to shove it and leave my grandson and soon to be Granddaugther alone." Alister said shoving her into the hall and slamed the door.  
  
"Rebecca you blew it!" Whitney said.   
  
"Oh shut up." Rebecca said.   
  
"What did he mean by soon to be granddaughter?" Whitney asked. Suddenly Alister came out.  
  
"You know what I meant Whitney. Fox and Theresa are in love and they will marry. Even if I have to force them. Foxworth is the heir to the Crane Throne. They have already produced a heir." Alister said. Whitney looked at him and laughed.   
  
"No they haven't even had sex yet! Or say I love you!" Whitney yelled. Alister pulled her and Gwen and Rebecca into his office. He threw Whitney on the couch and Rebecca and Gwen followed. Alister closed the door and went to his desk.   
  
"Well Whitney, I have a surprise for you." Alister said with a remote in his hand. Whitney, Gwen, and Rebecca looked at the tv screen. Alister pressed the play button on the remote and the screen popped on to Theresa's old bedroom. Whitney looked at the screen and saw Fox in his boxers. She was somewhat happy but angry that he was in Theresa's room. Then she saw Theresa the room wearing black lingure.   
  
"That slut!" Whitney said listening to the conversation they were having. Fox was sitting on her bed. Whitney was steaming. She saw Fox crawl under the covers with Theresa. They talked for a moment then kissed and then Fox tried reaching for the light and Theresa held him back. The next couples was silence then Theresa started to talk. Then the next thing you know they are kissing. Whitney heard Fox call Theresa beautiful and then 2 minutes later Fox threw Theresa's black nightie on the floor and his boxers flew in the air and there was laughing. Whitney was so pissed. The next 2 hours on the tape were fill with Fox and Theresa having sex. They were moaning each other's names. She saw Theresa giving Fox pleasure. She saw Fox giving Theresa pleasure in many ways. Then they finally stopped.   
  
"So what they had one night of sex?" Whitney said angry.   
  
"Keep watching." Alister said. Suddenly, the tape switched scene's to Little Ethan's room at the manison. It was Theresa and Fox, the said something. 'I love you' Whitney heard. Her heart sank.   
  
"NO!!" Whitney cried. She had lost Fox. She never had him though. Maybe she should have got him sooner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theresa and Fox kepted on driving. They didn't want to stop for anything. Little Ethan was up by then and he was playing his gameboy. Even though it was dark, Fox had bought him one of those light things for his gameboy. Theresa smiled as she looked back.   
  
"Honey, do you want me to drive? Are you tired?" Theresa asked. Fox shook his head.  
  
"I am okay. I just want to get to our new home!" Fox said as he smiled at her.   
  
"Our home." Theresa smiled.   
  
"The Cranes." Fox said. Theresa looked at him.   
  
"Is this what I think this is?" Theresa asked. Fox looked at her.  
  
"I know its not a fancy proposal but will you marry me." Fox said. Theresa smiled and hugged him.   
  
"Yes!" Theresa smiled. Fox pulled something out of his pocket.   
  
"I bought this will the rest of my trust fund money." Opens up to a engagment ring. She smiled at the princess cut pink diamond.   
  
"Oh Fox." Theresa said. By this time Fox had pulled the car over. He placed it on her finger and kissed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did you think!  
  
Mandy 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Theresa and Fox made it to the border of driving after driving for almost 2 days. Fox was so happy they finally made it. They had got the directions to Dylan's estate and they were headed there after they got threw. Theresa was a big help to Fox. She translated all the spainish things around the signs and stuff. Little Ethan was so excited. He was so happy.   
  
"Oh Fox, we are almost across the border." Theresa said excitely. Fox smiled at her.  
  
"I know. Then we are suppose to go to Haneta. It is the town where Dylan's estate is." Fox said driving. In the back of the car, Little Ethan was drawing. Theresa smiled.  
  
"What are you drawing back there buddy?" Fox asked looking in the rearview mirror.   
  
"My family. Mommy and you and me." Little Ethan said. Fox smiled. Suddenly, the crossed the border in Mexico.   
  
"We made it." Theresa smiled.   
  
"Yep." He drove on.   
  
"Okay so which road are we suppose to take?" Theresa asked. Fox looked at the directions.   
  
"Here you read it. I don't understand spainish." Fox said handing her the paper. She started to read.  
  
"Turn left at the sign that says .02 Kl." Theresa said. Fox did what she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whitney, Rebecca, and Gwen sat on a couch at the Crane Manison. Whitney was a wreck.  
  
"I want to kill her!" Whitney yelled.  
  
"We all do dear!" Rebecca said patting her back. Gwen laughed.  
  
"This is great! She has completely forgot about Ethan!" Gwen smiled.  
  
"Gwennie I have a plan." Rebecca said going to Julian's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, we will be there in 15 minutes." Fox said driving looking for the turn he was suppose to make. Theresa nodded and started to get her stuff together. She loved traveling with Fox. They had some much fun. Fox loved Little Ethan. He said he wanted to adopt him. She sat in the car looking the beautiful scenery.  
  
"We're here." Fox said pulling up to a big house. Theresa smiled. They got out and Little Ethan ran around in the front yard. Theresa walked with Fox, hand in hand. Fox smiled at her.   
  
"Okay, Dylan to me that everything was taken care of before we got here. Food and everything. So, I wanna go swimming." Fox said. Theresa laughed.   
  
"Okay, I want to swim to so let me change into my suit. Little Ethan come on." Theresa said grabbing Little Ethan's hand as they walked into the house. Fox looked at her ass.   
  
"Oh thank you god!" Fox said looking at the sky. Theresa heard him and laughed. Thirty minutes later, Fox, Theresa, and Little Ethan climbed into the pool. Fox was wearing a pair of swim trunks that were blue. Little Ethan had a pair of green trunks on and Theresa was wearing a one peice swimming suit that was a light pink. Theresa held Little Ethan who was alittle scared to swim. Fox smiled and came over and kissed her. They were a family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chappie will be longer!  
  
Mandy 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Julian sat in his office staring at the ceiling trying to ignore Rebecca who was standing in front of his desk blubbering about something.  
  
"Pookie? Do you know where a Mr. Dylan Banning's estate is in Mexico is?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Rebecca, why should I give you the estate address? You are blackmailing me aren't you?" Julian said standing up and going to the bar to get a glass of rum.   
  
"Well Pookie, do this for me. Don't you remember when we had fun in the bed?" Rebecca said running her hand up his arm. "I use to dress up in those wild clothes and it turned you on so bad. Now you don't even f**k me anymore." Rebecca said. She sent creeps up Julian's back.  
  
"Thank god. Rebecca, you where just another one of my hookers that went wrong." Julian said. Rebecca laughed, her idea was coming into play. Julian's phone rang and he sat at his desk talking. Rebecca hovered over the glass of rum on the bar and took something out of her purse. It was a bottle of pills. She took one pill and opened the capsule. She poured it in his drink and mixed it around. She set it back down and waited for Julian to pick it back up. Julian walked over and grabbed the drink and sat on the couch.   
  
"Rebecca, I don't know any Dylan Banning." Julian said sipping his drink. Rebecca smiled. Rebecca didn't answer him back and soon he dropped the glass on the floor falling into a deep sleep. Rebecca smiled and the vile brown drink on the floor. Soon, she rushed to Julian's desk looking through his computer. The files didn't seem to be secured very well but Rebecca was having the hardest time trying to find Dylan's name. Then she finally found a file. It said 'Fox's debt's and secrets'. Rebecca smiled looked like a cherise cat smile. She opened the file and found Dylan's address and so much more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theresa sat in the living room of the estate as she had just put Little Ethan to sleep. Fox walked in with a tray of milk and cookies. He sat down next to her and smiled as she read a book from Dylan's library. Dylan had all the classics. Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, and another Shakespeare play you can think of. Fox smiled as he noticed she was reading Romeo and Juliet. Now, he was familier with the play because he had to read it in boarding school. It was about to family's who fueded all the time and were arch enemies. Then the daughter from one of the families fell in love with her arch enemy's son. He started to think. It sounded so familer. Fox and Theresa sort of had the forbidden love. They're families were enemies. Fox was pulled from his thoughts and Theresa took a cookie off the plate.  
  
"Thank you sweetie." Theresa said kissing his cheek. He smiled, then looked at Theresa.  
  
"Sweetheart, I wanted to bring something up about Little Ethan." Fox said relaxing on the couch. Theresa looked at him.  
  
"Okay, what?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I want to adopt him." Fox said eating a cookie.  
  
"Really? Wow! This is great." Theresa said kissing him. She hugged him uncontrollablly. Fox smiled.   
  
"Then he can be Little Ethan Martin Crane, son of Nicholas Foxworth Crane." Fox said holding her.  
  
"Yes!" Theresa said hugging him. She felt like she was a family with him. She couldn't wait for every moment to spend with him. Christmas and Thanksgiving. Birthday's and all that hoopla. Fox smiled and her knowing what she was feeling. He saw the passion that he saw the same night they had there first passionate dance and the club in LA. The dirty dance, and Theresa wanted to do that again. Theresa started to kiss him passionately but the were intrupped by the touch of Little Ethan's hand on they're arm.   
  
"Mommy, I am scared without you." Little Ethan said. He often got scared in new places.   
  
"Oh come sit with Mommy and your soon to be Daddy." Theresa said. Fox smiled.  
  
"Fox is going to be my daddy!" Little Ethan said jumpping up and down.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like it?  
  
Mandy 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Rebecca sat at Julian's going through the file of Fox's. Whitney and Gwen walked in seeing Julian drugged and knocked out on the floor.   
  
"What did you do mother?" Gwen asked rushing over to Julian's desk, Whitney behind her.   
  
"Drugged him. Look at all this stuff on Fox! All these gambling debts. Wow! Every girl he slept with. Yikes! I could break up Fox and Theresa's relationship with this stuff." Rebecca said.  
  
"Yes! Then he will be mine!" Whitney said. Rebecca smiled.   
  
"Yes, and Little Ethan will be your's Gwen and we will have sweet revenge." Rebecca laughed.  
  
"First off, did you find the address to the estate?" Gwen asked. Rebecca slid a piece of paper across the desk to Gwen as she looked at the computer screen.   
  
"Good. How are we going to get past Ethan?" Gwen asked.   
  
"More drugging I am sure." Rebecca said with everything on Fox on a disk she had in her hand. She stood up.  
  
"Mother! Your a genius!" Gwen said hugging her. What they didn't know was Ethan was listening outside the door. He walked away before Gwen, Rebecca, and Whitney came out. He walked into the library of the manison.  
  
"No one is going to drug me!" Ethan said. "I am going to help Fox and Theresa escape from them 3 witches." Suddenly, Gwen and Rebecca walked in with Whitney following behind them with a tray of tea and cookies.  
  
"Ethan! We had brought you something to eat and drink so you could consintrate on finding Ethan Jr." Rebecca said grabbing the tray from Whitney setting it in front of Ethan. Ethan looked down then up.  
  
"Oh that's okay, I am not hungry." Ethan said. *I got to stop them.* Ethan thought trying to think of a way then something popped in his mind.  
  
"Um, I heard you guys in Julian's office talking and I want to help. I want to bring Fox and Theresa down too." Ethan said as he put his plan in motion. *I go down there and help them guard Little Ethan. Great Plan Ethan your a genius* Ethan thought to himself.  
  
"Wow! Honey, I thought you would be against it but I have the greatest husband." Gwen said hugging him. Ethan's plan was in motion!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theresa put Little Ethan to bed and headed to her room that she was sharing with Fox. She felt kind of nervous since they had only shared a bed twice and now they would share a bed for life. She smiled as she entered. She heard Fox in the shower singing. It was something that she never knew Fox did.   
  
"Man, I feel like a woman!" She heard Fox screetching the words in the shower. She broke down laughing. He got out of the shower wrapping a towel around himself exiting to the bedroom to where he saw Theresa laughing on the bed.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Fox asked embrassed.   
  
"Man, I feel like a woman!" Theresa mocked his voice from the shower. Fox was embrassed.   
  
"Hey, I like that song!" Fox said trying to defend himself. He dropped the towel on the floor and started to get dressed. Theresa smiled at his butt.   
  
"Nice butt." Theresa said standing up.  
  
"Oh thanks, yours isn't so bad yourself." Fox laughed as he pulled a pair of boxers up. Theresa had already tooken a shower and she was wearing her pink nightgown.   
  
"Why thank you." She kissed him as she pulled the blankets of the bed back and climbed in. Fox looked at her.   
  
"Your so beautiful." Fox said as he sat next to her on the bed. She smiled and craweled over to him and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled at him.  
  
"Wow! We're in love." Theresa laughed.  
  
"Yes, I love you so much!" Fox said laying her on back on the bed.   
  
"I love you." Theresa said as he kissed her. His ran down her sides and she looked into his eyes. She smiled and her hands lightly grazed his bare chest. She knew he worked out because she had the best 6-pack then any guy she had ever seen. Fox reached for the straps on her nightgown and pulled them down slowly. Fox kissed her shoulders, tenderly not wanting to miss any spot on her body. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through his spiky, wet, blonde hair. Fox pulled down her nightgown and it showed her firm tan breasts.   
  
"You are so beautiful." Fox said smiling as his tongue hit her warm chest. She slightly moaned as Fox's wet tongue ran down her chest around her nipples making them perk up instantly. Fox smiled at her as he continued to tease her. She laughed as she moaned his name. He pulled her nightgown all the way down revealing she had no panties on.   
  
"I know, I am naughty." She laughed pulling at his boxers. She pulled them off revealing his hard manhood. She smiled and she threw him on his back and started to kiss his cheast.  
  
"I love it when your demanding." Fox laughed. She went further down and took Fox's manhood in her mouth pleasing him. He moaned as he head her head. A few minutes later, it was the other way around and Fox was pleasing her. Then, he started to love her more then he had ever loved her. They made passionate love the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did you think? I had to cut the love scene short. I had to go somewhere.  
  
Mandy 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Theresa woke up to the chirping of the birds and the sun beating down on her skin. Fox's arms were wrapped around her and she smiled feeling so safe. She layed her head on Fox's chest and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Fox opened his eyes and saw Theresa laying on his chest.  
  
"Theresa, sweetie are you up?" Fox asked touching her bare back. She lifted her head and smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking." Theresa said. laying back on her pillow Fox's arm was still around her. He looks at her.  
  
"About what?" He asked looking in her eyes.   
  
"Um, the pregnancy. I can't wait to the baby is in my arms." Theresa said smiling. Fox smiled and kissed her. She was so happy but she missed her family.   
  
"Sweetie, I know you miss your mom and brothers." Fox said holding her. She nodded. Fox looked at her.  
  
"Well, I think the should come and visit sometime soon." Fox smiled as Theresa kissed him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ethan sat on the plane next to Gwen as he looked out the window.   
  
*This plane better work! I swear, saving Fox's ass was the last thing I thought I would do but I can see he really loves her to leave all this money and stuff behind. And Little Ethan, he deserves Fox. I am not match for Fox. I did love Theresa. I know she did love me but she moved on with Fox. Better my brother then some yahoo for the street. I do know Fox is capitable of love. Gosh when we were young all he wanted was some motherly love and mother didn't even turn her head once to him. I never told anyone this but Fox was so close to me but when mother started to give me all the attention he and I started to go our seprate ways. He to boarding school and me to a Ivy League College.* Ethan thought but Theresa as pulled from his thoughts by Gwen.  
  
"Sweetie are you alright?" Gwen asked rubbing his arm. He looked at her.   
  
"Oh fine. Just tired, so how long before we take off." Ethan asked Gwen.   
  
"ABout 15 minutes, the plane said they're was weather trouble." Gwen said and Ethan nodded. Soon, Gwen and the other two witches would be down!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fox sat on the beach with Little Ethan at his side. They were making a sand castle.   
  
"We should put a stick inside it." Little Ethan said. Fox looked at him. They were both in they're swim trunks.   
  
"Why should we put a stick in it?" Fox asked fixing the sand hill.  
  
"I don't know! I think it's cool!" Little Ethan said standing up and grabbbing the bucket.   
  
"I am going to get more water." Little Ethan said running toward the ocean. Fox smiled.  
  
"Be careful Little Ethan." Fox yelled as Theresa walked down to Fox who was sitting in the sand.   
  
"Hey sweetie." Fox said kissing her as she sat.   
  
"I brought sunscreen for you two. I don't my guys to get burned." Theresa said laughing. She looked over and saw Little Ethan pour out the bucket of water and started to pick up sea shells. Fox grabbed the bottle of sunscreen and opened the cap. He poured some in his hands and rubs it in his palms then placed it on Theresa's back. She laughed.   
  
"We are going to have so much fun today. We are going swimming then Jenna, the maid, said she will keep a eye on Little Ethan so me and you can go for a boat ride and out to dinner." Fox said. Theresa smiled. They day started out great but would end in diaster.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did you think?  
  
Mandy 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Theresa smiled at her reflection in the long mirror in the walk-in closet. She was wearing a white skirt with a matching tank top. She put on some some flip flops and her hair was back in a dressy type ponytail.  
  
"You look like that night in LA when we were at the club." Fox said from the door. She turned around smiling. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a button up shirt and a pair of male flip flops.   
  
"So do you!" Theresa said. Fox laughed.   
  
"Are you ready yet? We have to get going." Fox said taking her hand.   
  
"Yes, just let me kiss Little Ethan goodnight." Theresa said. "You better kiss him goodnight too."   
  
"I will. He is down in the dining room eating with Jenna's daughter." Fox said as they walked down the steps. Theresa walked into the dining room and saw Little Ethan eating.   
  
"Hey sweetie. Mommy and Daddy are going to go out for awhile. Will you be okay with Jenna and her daugther?" Theresa asked.   
  
"Yes mommy. I will be fine." Little Ethan said. Theresa kissed Little Ethan's forehead and Fox did the same. They walked out of the house and headed to Fox's car and drove to the marina to the boat.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ethan sat on the flying plane nervously. Rebecca was on the cell with some man in Mexico. Gwen and Whitney were in the back bragging about how they were going to bring Theresa down. Ethan pulled out his laptop and turned it on. He signed on to the internet and opened his mailbox getting ready to send a email...to Fox. He type in some stuff.  
  
To: FC@CraneIndustries.com  
  
From: EW@CraneIndustries.com  
  
Well Fox, before you delete this, I need you to hear me out. I was wrong. Little Ethan belongs to Theresa and he should stay with Theresa. Fox, you deserve her, I don't. You had the guts to run away with her, I wouldn't even leave Gwen for her and I lost my chance. Anywho, down to the serious business, I have really bad news. As we speak Gwen, Rebecca, and Whitney are flying on a plane now to Dylan's estate. They drugged Julian and found his files on you Fox. I am on the plane trying to stall as much as I can so you guys can get a head start. I am helping you. Now, go somewhere! Anywhere. Oh by the way Whitney wants you. But I know you won't do anything because you love Theresa. I swear, get out of the estate as soon as you get this. I got to go. Gwen is coming. Its been a long time since I said this but...love ya bro.   
  
Ethan  
  
Ethan pressed send just as Gwen.   
  
"Hey sweetie." Gwen kissed him. Ethan hoped Fox got that email soon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You guys like? I hope you do. I know its short but I have to make the next one longer.  
  
Mandy 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Theresa sat on the boat watching as the sun set gradually. Fox steered the boat and watched as a few strands of her hair blew threw the wind. He smiled and she stood up and walked over to him.   
  
"This is beautiful Fox, thank you." Theresa smiled.  
  
"It's all for you baby." Fox said placing a arm around her. She smiled as the wind blew again.  
  
"We should do this every weekend." Theresa said.  
  
"Yes and next time we will bring Little Ethan and we can go fishing." Fox said.  
  
"Yep, he would love that!" Theresa said sitting back down again. Fox looked at her.   
  
"As soon as we are done here, we are going to the restraunt." Fox said.  
  
"Good cause I am famished." Theresa said touching her stomach. "The little one is to I am sure."   
  
"Yep. We are going to have a great dinner!" Fox said as he pulled the boat into the dock. Theresa stood up and watched as he tied up the boat. She climbed out and walked down the dock with Fox's hand in hers.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rebecca stood at the back door of the Banning estate trying to unlock the door. Gwen stood behind her with Whitney and Ethan in the way back looking for Fox and Theresa hoping they got the email.   
  
"Okay, lets go. I don't think Fox or Theresa is home but there seems to be someone here." Rebecca said. They walked into the dark hallway and they closed the door lightly. Gwen walked down the long hall to the sitting room and she saw a lady sitting on the couch reading. (Jenna the babysitter)  
  
"How are we going to get passed her?" Gwen said. Whitney laughed quietly.   
  
"Don't worry about that." She said. Whitney walked over and Jenna screamed and Whitney knocked her out. Ethan looked at her. *Damn it Fox, where are you?* Ethan thought. Whitney tied up her body and placed her into the closet.   
  
"Okay, we can't wake the kid yet. Hide anywhere you can! When they get home. They will have the surprise of they're life." Rebecca said as the all hid. Ethan was worried.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fox and Theresa got out of the car kissing they're way up the sidewalk. Fox grabbed his keys and unlocked the front door letting Theresa step in. She saw the lights out and turned on the lights.   
  
"Jenna, we're home." Theresa yelled trying not to wake the kids up.  
  
"Sweetie she is problaly asleep upstairs." Fox said. Whitney was hiding in the other room listening to the conversation.   
  
"Come to the kitchen with me. I want to put this food away and we can check and see if we got a email from the lawyer for the adoption papers." Theresa said grabbing his hand.  
  
"Adoption papers?" Whitney whispered to herself. Fox smiled.  
  
"Of course Theresa, sweetie I am so happy I am going to be little Ethan's father." Fox said as Theresa hugged him while Whitney was steamed. "Theresa, I love you, only you."   
  
"I love you Fox." Theresa said as they walked into the kitchen. Fox turned on the light and they stepped into the big kitchen and Theresa walked to the fridge and placed the food in it as Fox got on the internet. He put in his password and it came up and said he had three emails. One from Julian, one from a book company that he joined, and one from Ethan.   
  
"Hey look at this a email from my bro Ethan." Fox said getting ready to delete it but he read the subject line which read 'DO NOT DELETE THIS EMAIL! VERY IMPORTANT!!!!'   
  
"Oh, what does it say?" Theresa said walking over to Fox who was now reading the email.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" Fox yelled standing up.   
  
"What Fox?" Theresa said worried.  
  
"Go grab Little Ethan! Rebecca found us!" Fox yelled running with her to little Ethan's room. But it was to late, Rebecca was standing in the middle of the room with Gwen and Whitney was with them. Ethan was no where in site.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think?  
  
Mandy 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"Whitney! Tie Theresa up. I got Fox." Rebecca said grabbing Fox. Theresa screamed as she looked toward the bed.   
  
"Where is my son !" Theresa screamed as Whitney grabbed her.   
  
"Ethan has him. He is taking him back to Harmony." Gwen said standing there laughing. Whitney through Theresa in the chair and hurt Theresa's arm.  
  
"Be careful with her. She is pregnant." Fox said as Rebecca tied him up.  
  
"You're what?!" Whitney cried in fear. Theresa looked at Whitney.  
  
"PREGNANT!!! I am pregnant you whore, with FOX'S child." Theresa cried.   
  
"No, Fox is mine." Whitney said slapping Theresa. Fox tried breaking free of the ropes but he couldn't move.   
  
"Theresa? Are you okay?" Fox asked. She looked at him and nodded.   
  
Least we know Ethan is on our side and is taking care of Little Ethan. Fox thought sort of happy.   
  
"Now, let me kill her now!" Whitney cried as Gwen held her back.   
  
"Not yet. But we will kill her...right in front of Fox." Rebecca said. Whitney wanted to kill Theresa, so she walked over to Fox and sat on his lap and kissed him. He tried shoving her off but the ropes held him back. Theresa was crying.  
  
"How did you like that Foxy?" Whitney asked climbing off.  
  
"Horrible. I only want that from Theresa!" Fox screamed at her. Whitney rolled her eyes and sat down on the little bed.   
  
"Just let me go! Please, don't kill my children." Theresa cried.  
  
"Oh, we won't kill Little Ethan, just the little one inside you." Gwen said laughing.  
  
"If you touch her, I swear to god I will kill you." Fox said.  
  
"Oh, I am so scared." Gwen said in a sarcastic manner.  
  
"Whitney, get the drugs." Rebecca said as she took off her heavy fur coat and laid it on the bed. Whitney grabbed the suitcase and also laid it on the bed and opened it revealing a lot of drugs and needles. Fox's eyes closed and opened with pain. Whitney grabbed a small vile of a drug and then a needle.  
  
"Please, don't!" Theresa cried.   
  
"Sweetie, calm down. They are not going to do anything while I am here. I love you, just remember that." Fox said as he tried to untie his ropes having no luck at all.   
  
"Your wrong Foxy. We are going to kill her and then you." Whitney said waving the sergine in front of Theresa.   
  
"Let me do the honors Whitney." Gwen said grabbing the sergine and she took of the cap.  
  
"Oh Fox! I love you!" Theresa cried as Gwen gave her a shot of the drug. Suddenly, Theresa's eyes closed. Fox cried.  
  
"Kill me. I don't wanna live if she doesn't." Fox cried as Rebecca gave him a shot of the same drug.   
  
Ethan drove Jenna, Little Ethan, and Jenna's daugther to a small house.   
  
"Jenna, thank you so much for helping me. I have to go save Fox and Theresa." Ethan said. She smiled and waved as he drove off. Ethan was so worried.  
  
"I shouldn't have left. Who knows what happened?" Ethan said to himself as he drove to the house.  
  
Whitney looked at Theresa's body.   
  
"Her pulse is low. She should die within the next hour. Fox is slowly dying." Whitney said.   
  
"Good. Good. That whore desevres to die." Gwen said. Ethan walked in seeing they're bodies.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Ethan yelled.  
  
What do you think?  
  
Mandy 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Ethan looked at the almost dead bodies and bent down to check they're pulse.   
  
"What the hell did you do to them?!" Ethan yelled.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Gwen asked. Ethan walked over to her.  
  
"I am on they're side Gwen. I am saving Fox and Theresa. They're son is safe somewhere away from you witches." Ethan said as he pushed Gwen on the bed. She gasped at his actions.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Rebecca cried. Ethan looked at Whitney and Rebecca.  
  
"What the hell did you give them?!" Ethan demanded to know as he started at the suitcase of drugs.   
  
"Alittle of this, alittle bit of that." Whitney said laughing. Ethan wasn't happy. Gwen reached for her purse and grabbed the gun her mother had given her. She pointed it at Ethan.  
  
"I hate you Ethan!!!!" Gwen said shooting the gun but missing. Ethan leaps towards her and grabbed the gun. He pushed her back and pointed the gun at her and Rebecca and Whitney. Ethan yelled.  
  
"Gwen, look what you did to this inoccent girl. She is pregnant Gwen. You're killing her child. And Fox, he loved her with all his heart." Ethan said as Gwen started to step in front of him. She pulled out a nail filer and stabbed him in his shoulder. He cried in pain and shot the Gwen shooting Gwen in the heart. Gwen fell back and blood started to poke out her chest. Rebecca ran to her.   
  
"NO!!! GWENNIE!!!" Rebecca cried picking her up.   
  
"Mother! It hurts." Gwen cried as Rebecca tried to block the wound but blood covered her hands. Whitney, the coward she was, ran out the door throwing up to the site of blood. Rebecca looked up at Ethan who didn't regret what he did. He held his arm that Gwen stabbed him.   
  
"She deserved it." Ethan said silently. Rebecca picked up Gwen's body and walked out crying over her daughter's dead body. Ethan saw them leave and he bend down to Fox and Theresa then wiped out his cell phone.   
  
"911? I need help. My friends are dying. They were injected with some drug." Ethan said  
  
What do you think? I know short but I am having idea's for the next chapter.  
  
Mandy 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
He laid there on the hospital bed with his head pounding, heart beating, and a bones aching. The smell of the hospital always made him sick as he inhaled it. He looked down and saw the drab hospital gown that he wore. Then he started to think.  
  
Where am I? Where is Theresa? What happened? Where is Little Ethan? Fox thought. He slowly tried to sit up and he saw Ethan sitting next to his hospital bed.   
  
"E....Ethan?" Fox mumbled slowly letting the words fall out.  
  
"Fox? Oh thank god your okay!" Ethan said rushing to the side of his brother.   
  
"Where is Theresa?" Fox asked quickly. Ethan looked at him.  
  
"Fox don't you want to know how you are doing?" Ethan asked.   
  
"Yes, but Theresa is more important. She is my soul Ethan. She is carrying my child." Fox said looking at him.  
  
"You really do love her?" Ethan said.  
  
"Yes." Fox said grabbing Ethan's hand.   
  
"Theresa is doing really bad. Because she was pregnant, the drugs hurt her twice as bad. She can live but they are unsure about the baby." Ethan said looking down.  
  
"WHAT ! The baby has to live! That baby is my soul. Theresa and I's creation!" Fox cried. Ethan held his hand.  
  
"They are going to bring her in here in a hour or so. Fox, she is just hurting. The drugs are out of her but they are unsure about how much the baby got. The drug was a very new posionous drug that they use to ease the pain for anyone suffering pain and then it basically kills them. It was a trial drug and Rebecca got a hold of it." Ethan explained.   
  
"Ethan? Thank you for being here for me. I don't think I can do this alone. With Theresa being pregnant and Little Ethan almost ripped from our arms and now this, I don't know what to do. When I met Theresa all she would talk about was you. She was so in love with you Ethan. Then she realized that fate had took a course on me. Ethan, everything happens for a reason but this.....this Theresa does not deserve. She wants to live long and have children and grow old with me." Fox cried. Ethan hugged him. For once they were having a brotherly moment. Suddenly, the nurses rolled Theresa in next to Fox. She was very out of it. She hadn't looked good at all.   
  
"If only I could trade spots with her." Fox cried.   
  
What do you think? Its short I know but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for the weekend so I will have the next chapter posted soon. Very soon. My pops is in town and so is my sisters so I have to spend time with them. Talk to you later.  
  
Mandy 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Fox sat in bed staring at Theresa who was in a deep sleep. She hadn't woke up since they rolled her in and that was 6 hours ago. Ethan had left for awhile. He went to check on Little Ethan. Fox cried as he layed there. Theresa looked so innocent and sweet but she was fighting for her life and her child's life.   
  
"Daddy?" Little Ethan walked into the room whispering. Fox looked up and wiped his eyes. He tried to put on a fake smile for him but it wasn't working.   
  
"Hey little buddy." Fox said silently as Ethan walked into the room. Fox looked up and had tears in his eyes. The drug that Rebecca gave Fox seemed to harm Theresa more than him. Little Ethan climbed into his hospital bed and wiped Fox's tears.   
  
"Daddy why is mommy sleeping so much?" Little Ethan asked as he sat down. Fox couldn't say a word. Ethan had a packet in his hand. Fox looked at him.  
  
"What is that?" Fox asked wiping his eyes. Ethan looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, this came in the mail for you this morning. Not quite sure what it is but it is important or not." Ethan handed him the packet. Fox looked at it and started to open it.   
  
"It's...the adoption papers for little Ethan." Fox said crying. Ethan looked up at him and walked over hugging him. Little Ethan joined in and hugged. Fox looked at the papers and smiled. "Theresa was so excited."  
  
"She still will be when she wakes up." Ethan said reassuring him.   
  
"Well at least I got the papers. This way someone can take care of Little Ethan if....well I am not thinking of that." Fox said getting out a pin. Theresa's signature was already on the paper. Ethan smiled as he signed the papers.   
  
"Now, you are official Little Ethan Martin Crane. Son of Nicholas Foxworth Crane." Ethan said to Little Ethan. He clapped his hands happy. Not knowing the tough road was almost halfway over but not yet.  
  
I know! Short chappie but I am working up for a long one.  
  
Mandy 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Fox sat by Theresa's beside holding her hands. Its been 5 days since the whole incedint and Fox was completely fine. Theresa hadn't woke up and he was so worried. Ethan had took care of Little Ethan for awhile since Fox wanted to be with Theresa. The doctor's check on Theresa and the baby alot. The drug was killing her and surprisingly the baby was still living even though it was only a few weeks old. It wasn't even a full fetus yet. Theresa hadn't woke up and she was on a breathing michage.  
  
"Mr. Crane?" The doctor came in.  
  
"Doctor Green, is everything okay?" Fox asked standing up letting go of Theresa's hand.  
  
"Fox, we need to talk." Dr. Green said. Fox looked at him.  
  
"Okay, about what?"  
  
"Fox, I know this is asking alot but we need you to decide wheither or not you want Theresa tooken of the michage or not." Dr. Green said looking at Fox. Fox looked at him.  
  
"Are you serious? She is still living. She has a really good chance to live. She can't die. The baby can't die." Fox cried.  
  
"Fox, if she is to stay on the michage she would be a vegtable. She wouldn't want that." The doctor said. Fox looked up and cried.  
  
"I know. Well..." He looked at Theresa. Her innocent face, her beautiful eyes, everything about her was perfect. He looked at the doctor. "I don't want her to be a vegtable her whole life. Okay, I will take her off the michage." Suddenly, Ethan walked in with Little Ethan.  
  
"Fox? I understand okay. She wouldn't want to be a vegtable either. Little Ethan wanted to see her." Ethan said sitting down.   
  
"Fox, I will be right back with the paperwork." Dr. Green said. Fox broke down into tears and so did Little Ethan and Ethan.  
  
"Oh I love you Theresa." Fox said into her hands. Little Ethan grabbed Fox's hand and Fox picked him up so he could say goodbye to his mother. After a few minutes of crying, the Doctor came in and gave Fox the paperwork. Fox started to fill this stuff out and Ethan and Little Ethan said goodbyes and left.  
  
"Okay Mr. Crane, we are taking her off the michage now." Dr. Green said.   
__

_When I am down, and oh my soul so weary  
  
When troubles come, and my heart burdened be  
  
Then I am still and wait here in the silence  
  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

__  
Fox held Theresa's hand as Dr. Green unplugged the michage of Theresa's body. Fox cried as she heard the breathing michage off. Theresa was stilling breathing but the michage wasn't there to help her.  
  
_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains.  
  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas.  
  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders.  
  
You raise me up to more than I can be._

__  
Fox was crying as the beeping sounds started to get loud and Theresa's body started to fade. He was losing his love and his child.  
  
_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains.  
  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas.  
  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders.  
  
You raise me up to more than I can be._

The doctor gave Fox a few minutes alone to cry. He was losing her. Suddenly, her hand moved.  
  
_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains.  
  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas.  
  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders.  
  
You raise me up to more than I can be._Then it stop. No more movement. He looked down and cried.   
  
"Please stay Theresa."  
  
_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains!  
  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas!  
  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders.  
  
You raise me up to more than I can be.  
_  
His tears ran down her hand and dripped on the floor.  
  
"I love you so much." He said_.  
  
You raise me up to more than I can be._

__  
"I love you too." A whisper came. Fox looked up and saw Theresa staring at him.   
  
What do you think? The story is not done yet.  
  
Mandy


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Ethan smiled from the door of the room as he looked through the small window. He smiled as Fox kissed Theresa's now lusious red lips He wished he had that loved, if not by Theresa, by someone else. Fox loved her so much and Theresa loved him so much and he wasn't going to do anything to break them up. Fox stood up and saw Ethan at the door. Fox gestured for him to come in and Ethan walked in.  
  
"How are you Theresa?" Ethan asked sitting next to her.   
  
"I don't know the doctor's are checking on me and the baby right now." Theresa said as Fox held her hand.  
  
"Where is little Ethan?" Fox asked looking at Ethan.  
  
"Oh, Dylan and Paloma got here. They are watching him at the estate." Ethan said. Theresa smiled.   
  
"Oh I missed Paloma. I want to see her soon." Theresa said sitting up with Fox's help.   
  
"Theresa, I want to tell you that I killed Gwen." Ethan said.  
  
"You killed her! Oh wow. That is crazy. Ethan, I hated but not that much for her to die." Theresa said. Fox held Theresa.  
  
"Sweetie, Ethan explain it to me. She was going to kill you right there and use a gun." Fox said. Theresa looked at Ethan then suddenly the doctor came in.  
  
"Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerled? Great to see you up." Dr. Kendall said.  
  
"Thank you. So tell me doc, how am I?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Yes, how is Theresa?" Fox asked.  
  
"Well, your doing good. Your vitals are great. The baby's vital's are great and everything seems to be fine. But what really makes me wonder is, yesterday you were brain dead and today your as good as knew. I wonder what changed it." Dr. Kendall sad.  
  
"Yes, what did change it?" Ethan asked. What Fox would never ever know was that it was his tears the caused her to live. Fox saved her.  
  
Whitney sat in the car speeding towards Harmony.  
  
"Rebecca we can't let her win!" Whitney said still seeing Gwen's dead body in the back seat.   
  
"She was won for now but hell, she won't ever win after every! I vow I will kill Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerled on her wedding day to Fox! I will kill her with my cold blooded hands!" Rebecca screamed as she drove faster.  
  
So what did you think? I know its short.   
  
Manda 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
"Mr. Winthrop, so nice to see you again. How is the child you adopted?" Judge Reily asked as Ethan walked into his office.  
  
"Well, that is what I came to talk to you about. I feel with Gwen passing on and stuff, that I should give custody to someone else." Ethan said.  
  
"Well, I understand. I will contact the children's home on 12th ave...."  
  
"Well, I had someone in mind." Ethan intrepped him.  
  
"Oh? Who?" Judge Reily asked.  
  
"My brother. Fox." Ethan said.  
  
"Your brother? I am going to have to talk to him. Does he have a wife? Is he married?" Judge Reily asked.  
  
"Um no, he is engaged to Ms. Theresa Lopez-Fiztgereld." Ethan said.  
  
"Theresa? Well, I took the child away from her, why would I give it back?" Judge Reily said standing up preparing to leave.  
  
"Because, I know Rebecca blackmailed you. Listen, Rebecca is no longer a Crane. She isn't a threat to you anymore. I know you think Theresa is a good mother." Ethan said grabbing his arm.  
  
"Okay, maybe I was but...tell Mr. Crane to come in and I will chat with him. If I see that he can be a fit dad, then I will think about it. And as for Theresa, I know she is a fit mother but...I will see." Judge Reily said getting up and leaving.  
  
"Thank you." Ethan said leaving to call Fox who was still in Mexico.  
  
"Are you comfortable honey?" Fox asked sitting in bed with Theresa. It was about 6:30am and Theresa was keeping a close eye on her pregnancy.  
  
"Yes..." Suddenly the phone rang. Fox reached over on the table and got the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Fox said.  
  
"Hey bro." Ethan said in a joyus voice.  
  
"Hey Ethan, why so happy?" Fox asked.  
  
"Great news. I am giving you full custody of Little Ethan but Judge Reily wants to talk to you in person, he is worried about Theresa and what happened." Ethan said.  
  
"Oh, you know Theresa can't travel. I don't know if I should leave her." Fox said looking at Theresa.   
  
"He really wants to talk to you." Ethan said.  
  
"Bro, let me call you back again." Fox said hanging up the phone.  
  
"What do you mean by travel Fox?" Theresa asked sitting up.  
  
"Judge Reily wants to talk to me. Ethan is giving me full custody. Judge Reily is worried about my relationship with you. I have to convice him that your a good mother. But I don't want to leave you." Fox said touching her cheek.  
  
"Sweetie, you and Little Ethan go and I will ask Dylan and Paloma to come stay with me while I am gone ok?" Theresa said making him feeling like she is safe.  
  
"Okay, are you sure?" Fox asked.  
  
"Yes." Theresa smiled.  
  
"Good. And I will kill Rebecca and Whitney if I see them."  
  
What do you think? Rebecca and Whitney are still planning something.   
  
Manda 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Fox sat on the plane fidgeting with his suit. Little Ethan had fallen asleep a hour ago and he sat there worried about what the judge would say. Oh gosh, what if he said he wasn't a good father? What if they said no to Fox? He would die. Fox pulled out his laptop and signed on to the computer. He saw that Theresa was online. Suddenly, a instant message popped up.   
  
FateGirl05: Hi Foxy.  
  
Playboy102: Hey! How are you feeling?  
  
FateGirl05: Okay, I just got home from teh doctor's.  
  
PlayBoy102: What did the Doctor say?  
  
FateGirl05: The baby is healthy and strong.   
  
Playboy102: Good cause I want the baby to be healthy and you to be healthy.  
  
FateGirl05: And one more thing....I love you.  
  
PlayBoy102: I Love you darling.  
  
FateGirl05: How is my little boy?  
  
PlayBoy102: Our little boy is sleeping and I am getting nervous about the talk with Judge Reily.  
  
FateGirl05: Just act cool. Don't act strange then they will think something is up.  
  
PlayBoy102: Baby, nothing is up.  
  
FateGirl05: I know I am just saying. LOL  
  
PlayBoy102: Well honey, I am gonna go. I want to get some rest before we land.   
  
FateGirl05: Okay, call me when you get there. Love ya.  
  
PlayBoy102: Love ya to bye.  
  
Fox closed his computer and set it in the carrying case. He looked at Little Ethan and smiled. He was so gentle and innocent. Fox covered him up with a blanket and then he fell asleep.  
  
What do you think?   
  
Manda 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
"Just clam down Fox." Ethan said standing outside Judge Reily's office waiting for him to be called in.   
  
"I can't man, look at Little Ethan. He is as cool as a cucumber and I can't even think straight." Fox said sitting on the bench next to Little Ethan.   
  
"Daddy, it will be okay." Little Ethan said. Fox hugged him.  
  
"I mean, he already has the daddy thing down." Fox laughed to Ethan.  
  
"Yes. I want to thank you man." Ethan said.  
  
"Thank me for what?" Fox asked confused.  
  
"For opening my eyes. And telling me Theresa was yours. And for being my brother." Ethan laughed.   
  
"No problem. I mean, you were following Theresa I had to pop your eyes in your head and you saw the she was mine. And for being you brother, I love being your brother." Fox hugged Ethan.  
  
"Well...well...well, we know Mr. Crane has good feelings about people." Judge Reily said from behind. Fox turned around and saw the judge.   
  
"Hello Judge. How are you?" Fox asked.  
  
"Great. Would you and Little Ethan and Ethan step into my office." Judge Reily said. They all nodded and stepped into the office taking seats in front of the desk.  
  
"Thank you for seeing me Judge." Fox said.  
  
"No problem. Now, Fox, I want to ask you some question. Mr. Winthrop, if you have anything to add, please join the conversation anytime. Now, Mr. Crane, may I ask how and where are you resideing?" the Judge asked.  
  
"Well, I live in Mexico in the city of Haneta at 1123 Lamao Rd. I live in a 4 story estate. I live when my soon to be wife Theresa." Fox said.  
  
"And, how is your relationship with your soon to be wife?" The Judge asked.  
  
"Great, we are getting married next month and she is carrying my baby." Fox said. The Judge nodded.  
  
"Why would you be a good father for this boy?" The judge asked.  
  
"Well, I love him. Besides the fact that he's Theresa's son, I love him like he is my own." Fox said looking at Little Ethan.  
  
"Well....." Judge Reily said. "I have no choice but to...."  
  
What do you think?   
  
Manda 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Theresa sat by the phone nervously trying not to worry. Paloma and Dylan played a card game at the table. They were also nervous by the outcome of today's meeting. Suddenly, the phone rang. Theresa picked it up in a frantic.  
  
"Hello?" Theresa said.  
  
"Hey baby." It was Fox.  
  
"Fox? How did it go? Did he say no? Fox TELL ME!!!" Theresa said.  
  
"Calm down sweetie. Everything is fine. Ethan Martin Crane is fine." Fox said smiling on the end of the phone.  
  
"Oh my gosh! The judge said okay?!" Theresa said in joy.  
  
"Yes. All I have to do is sign the papers in like 5 minutes. Ethan took us out to dinner and they had to print out the papers and I am here signing them right now. Um, I will be back tomorrow honey. How is our baby?" Fox asked.  
  
"Fine. Just fine." Theresa smiled on the edge of the phone.  
  
"Good!" He smiled. Suddenly gunshots were heard in the background.  
  
"Paloma!" Fox heard Theresa yell then Rebecca's voice in the background.  
  
"Sorry Theresa. The fesita is over!" Suddenly, the phone hung up.  
  
I know short chappie but I will make it up to you.  
  
Manda 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Theresa laid on the cold, hard floor of a unfamilier room. She had not recognized the tinted windows of the room. She looked next to her and saw Dylan bleeding from the head. Then she remembered from back when Dylan hit Rebecca to help Paloma but she knocked him out with the edge of her gun. Theresa didn't know what to do. She looked down at her stomach and noticed the baby was okay. She thought about Fox and Little Ethan. The devasted looks on they're faces when they found out this happened. Theresa looked around and didn't see Paloma anywhere. Dylan was knocked out cold, as she tried shaking him to wake up.  
  
"Dylan!" Theresa cried as she stood up. She heard slight footsteps and she shut her mouth. She saw Rebecca walk down the hall looking in as Theresa stood in the darkness. Rebecca was obivously drunk. She had a bottle of whiskey in her hand and she stumbled down the steps. Theresa let out her breath and went back to Dylan. After a few minutes of cleaning his cut, she sat back worried about Paloma. She was hurt pretty bad and not to metion, she was missing. She heard a slight groan and she looked at Dylan who was coming too. She rushed over to him. "Dylan?"  
  
"Theresa? Where's Paloma?" He asked immeaditly. She looked at him.  
  
"Rebecca has her somewhere. She is hurt Dylan and we need to save her." Theresa cried. Dylan sat up and rushed to the small jail door in the room.  
  
"Theresa, we have to hurry, she was pregnant. Two weeks pregnant." Dylan looked down like he was about to cry. Theresa was shocked. She didn't know this but she ran over and tried to hug his pain away but it didn't work.  
  
"I am sorry Dylan." Theresa cried.   
  
"I want Paloma." Dylan cried.  
  
After a day of searching, Fox found no evidence of Theresa. Little Ethan was worried and he stayed with Pilar while Fox searched. His father even helped, Alister even helped. Nothing, but Rebecca was missing. Fox sat in the coffee shop crying at the small table. He was forced to stop searching for the night to get some sleep but all he could think about was Theresa.   
  
"Can I have two coffee's please?" A voice in the backround said. Fox turned around seeing the girl he hated with all his heart. Whitney. She waited for her order to get done and sat at a table. Fox stood up and walked over to the table with angry eyes.  
  
"Where is she?" Fox asked angry. Whitney looked up from her cell phone and frowned at Fox.   
  
"Why does that matter?" Whitney asked thinking about all the flashback's of the movie of him and Theresa in Alister's office.   
  
"She is the mother of my soon to be baby, and my son Little Ethan. I love her." He said knowing those words stung her.   
  
"I don't care what you feel and what she is. She is alittle slut to me." Whitney said standing up.  
  
"Why would you say that? HUH?!" He said angry.   
  
"I saw the tape Fox." Whitney said.  
  
"What tape?" He asked still wondering.  
  
"The sex tape Alister had. You and Theresa having sex. She is such a slut." Whitney said grabbing her coffee.  
  
"Alister has a tape? Why the hell does it matter I love her anyways." Fox said slamming his fist on the counter.   
  
"Well, leave me out of it. I hate the slut and I hope she dies." Whitney said leaving Fox in awe. He headed back to Pilar's home, heading into the guest room where him and little Ethan were staying. It was 12:00 o clock and Ethan was laying in the bed. He took off his jacket and shoes and layed in bed next to little Ethan looking at him. He feel asleep with his son in his arms crying.   
  
Theresa took the bobby pin from her hair trying to work at the lock. Dylan was in the backround trying to bust the window but it wasn't working quite as well as he thought it would. After a few hours of working the bobby pin, she finally got the door open and they headed down the hallway that was really dark. Suddenly, a voice came from behind her and Dylan.  
  
"Right where I want you little Tacoitca." Rebecca slurred shoving her down the steps. Theresa's lifeless body layed at the bottom of the steps, blood coming from her head.  
  
What do you think?  
  
Manda 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
Fox never felt so empty until the day they found Theresa laying on the floor covered in her own blood. They told him that she had been laying there for about four days. She didn't move, she didn't speak. Dylan tried his hardest to save her but, he was pushed back by Rebecca's goons.   
  
The day that they found her was the darkest day in the world. It was at 11 at night and Julian had stopped by the Canery to make sure that his father's investment's were going okay and to vent his anger out for not finding Theresa. Julian and Alister tried there hardest to get anything on where Rebecca but nothing showed up on it.   
  
When Julian entered, he saw Theresa laying at the bottom of the stone steps laying in her own blood. After that night, nothing was the same. Dylan was freed from Rebecca's goons but was alittle screwed up in the mind. Rebecca was sent to prison....for life for the kidnapping of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerled. Paloma was found in a small mill with a woman who nursed her back to health.   
  
Theresa was sent to the hospital automatically and she was put on a michage and that's where we are today. Fox found out that Theresa had no chance of having the baby at all. It was barely living with all the blood lose and all. Theresa was okay with all rest and rehab. Fox was so heart broken now that he lost his child and it was nothing they could do.  
  
"Mr. Crane?" The Doctor came in.  
  
"Yes." Fox said jumping up.  
  
"We have some news on your wife's condition." Doctor Knick's said.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Well, she seems to be doing good." Knick's said.   
  
"And, the baby?" Fox asked looking sad.  
  
"Its a prayer that she stayed alive that long." The Doctor said.  
  
"Wait, she?" Fox asked.  
  
"Yes, it was a girl." the doc said. Fox broke down into tears.  
  
"How long does it have to live?" Fox asked threw his tears.  
  
"Not long. I suggest you name her and even though she won't pshycial be there to be buried...the parent normally fill a coffen up anyways just to have something to remember her by. Her body wasn't grown enough to come out." Doctor Knicks said. Fox nodded as the Doctor left. He sat down next to a sleeping Theresa.   
  
"I am so sorry honey. Our baby girl is going to die and I can't do anything about it." Fox said crying through his tears.  
  
And Theresa's hand gripped his surprising him. This would kill her.   
  
What do you think? Don't hate me please?!  
  
Manda 


	27. Chapter 27

This is the final chappie. I am writing a sequal.

Chapter 27

Theresa and Fox stood over the grave of there child. It wasn't much but a grave in her memorial. Fox looked at Theresa who had tears in her eyes. Little Ethan stood next to them with a small rose in his hand as he placed it on the small pile of dirt where the baby, Janna, was buried. Fox cried aloud as Ethan stood behind him gripping onto his shoulders as he also felt the pain that he lost his neice. Pilar stood next to Theresa holding her hand and Paloma and Dylan stood in the back praying.

"How dare she do this?" Theresa said crying. Fox looked over at her. Rebecca had caused this heartbreak in this family.

"Honey, I know. I know." Fox said reaching over and hugging her. Ethan stared at Ivy who was standing behind all of them. Ethan walked over to her and looked at Ivy.

"Mother, if you have come to cause grief just leave. Fox and Theresa are in enough pain right now and they don't need more to it." Ethan said.

"Now Ethan, I lost my granddaughter. I realized how cold-hearted I have been." Ivy said admitting it. Ethan looked at his mother.

"Mother, Theresa is breaking down. And plus, I have never ever seen Fox like this. He was always so well....happy and he never ever cried in my presence. He never seem to show emotion." ethan said.

"I know." Ivy said. Over at Fox and Theresa, they kneeled in the freshly cut grass crying. Fox held Theresa in his arms as they both cried.

From a distance this family was so sad and they would never forget about the death of they're daughter, but there was more to come in the future. And life for there on out would be harder.

An: thanks for sticking with me in this story. The sequal is in the works.


End file.
